


新年快乐

by cloud1234



Category: mm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud1234/pseuds/cloud1234





	1. 新年快乐—张喻

1\. 张喻  
只剩下喻文州一个人还留在警局，他靠在办公桌上，惨白的灯光照的他头晕脑胀。他有些疲惫的闭上眼睛，却觉得墙上那些血肉模糊的照片似乎是映在了自己脑子里。  
城南又发现了一具无头女尸，这已经是这个月的第三起了。  
每一次都是年轻的女性，每一次都被抛尸在垃圾场，没有施暴痕迹也没有性侵痕迹，就是单纯的被割下了头。  
畜牲。  
喻文州颓败地坐在椅子上，只觉得自己太阳穴处的血管在突突的跳动。  
“咚咚”  
喻文州循声望去，发现张新杰正站在他办公室的门口，他已经脱了平时的白大褂，穿着驼色的大衣，手里端着两个纸杯，目光清冷又锐利的看过来。  
“喻警官，”他的声音也是同样的清冷，像是冬天夹着细雪的凛风“出去走走罢。”  
这倒是稀奇，张新杰竟然有这么晚都没睡的时候。  
反正喻文州现在也思维混乱的很，出去走走也是可以的。  
从这出警局不过几步路，张新杰穿的不多，一件长款的驼色大衣衬得他长身玉立，在这寒冷的夜色中成了一道漂亮的风景线。  
喻文州就不同了，他畏寒的紧，几乎把自己裹成了一个球，就是这样，出门的一瞬间，凛凛寒风扑面而来时，他也还是哆哆嗦嗦地打了一个寒战。  
张新杰嘴角勾了勾，把手里还热着的杯子递给喻文州。  
“张医生竟然会这么晚都不睡吗？”喻文州像守财奴抱住金子一样抱住那个热乎地杯子，将目光落在张新杰脸上。G市地夜市很美，斑驳的霓虹灯将他地轮廓勾勒地越发深邃。在两人地几步之遥，还有川流不息的车流，一闪而过地车灯就像是一条星河。  
张新杰瞥了喻文州一眼，不知为何喻文州总觉得那一眼该是带着笑意的。  
“以前的话，不会。”  
这句话说的没头没脑，却让喻文州没来由地脸热，他转过头掩饰性地喝了口手中的热饮。  
“噗，咳、咳咳……”  
浓重地奶腥味势不可挡地攻占了味蕾，喻文州地脸纠结地皱成一团，“呸”了好几口也没把那味道吐掉，反倒愈发浓郁了。  
“我讨厌牛奶，尤其讨厌热的。”他少有这么直白地表达情绪地时候，想来是真的很讨厌了。  
张新杰不置可否地点点头，低头看了眼表。  
“是时候了。”  
他低声道。  
“嗯？”喻文州没听清，正要问便被他抵在了路边的护栏上。  
张新杰伸手将喻文州嘴边的奶液逝去。他的手很冰，有着长年不见天日的苍白，上面的每一根青色的脉络，每一个凸起的骨节，每一片被修剪的精致圆润的指甲，每一寸细腻冰冷的皮肤都很完美。比起一个冷酷的执刀者的手，这更像一个艺术家的手，是一双看着便让人想要膜拜亲吻的，堪称为艺术品的手。  
紧接而来的便是张新杰的吻，他的唇也是冰冷的，好在口腔里还有一些暖意，否则喻文州真的要怀疑他究竟是不是一个有血有肉的人类，他的吻就像是一场精密高难度的手术，长驱直入的舌就是他执手的刀，精准的点在喻文州的每一处敏感点，喻文州很快就被吻得腰软腿颤，漂亮的桃花眼蒙了层水汽。  
他迷迷糊糊的隔着镜片看张新杰，那双暗色的眼睛，像是暴雨将至时晦暗失色的天空，这是狩猎者的眸子，冰冷又璀璨，封存着翻滚的，浓烈的欲望。  
是情欲吗？  
不，那是食欲。  
张新杰在喻文州窒息的前一秒放开了他，他整个人都软成一摊春水，靠着张新杰才能立住，他像是遇到危险的猫一样弓起背脊，大力的喘着气，还未说话，便听见张新杰在他耳边轻声道，  
“新年快乐。”  
此时恰好是0：00。

 

“你刚刚不会是数着秒来的吧。”  
“是啊。”  
啊，这不解风情的男人。

 

喻文州趴在自己的办公桌上，眼睛被领带蒙住，手上拷了手铐，一身威严的警服还妥帖地穿在身上，身下的裤子却被扒了下来，露出浑圆挺翘的屁股来。张新杰站在他身后，揉动着两瓣白皙柔软的臀肉，力度和幅度都是恰到好处，不过分粗暴，又不失情色意味。  
他的表情堪称冷淡，金丝框的眼镜下，目光深沉且黑亮，那双眼底的光芒亮的惊人，像是两团跳动的火焰。  
他将两瓣雪白的臀肉掰开，露出里面瑟缩的粉嫩穴口，围着那处有一圈小小的刺青，上面纹的是，  
“此穴为张新杰所开擅动者必究”  
张新杰的目光一点点软了下来，将那些暴虐的念头放到一边，为喻文州做起了扩张。  
“别怕”他低头吻了吻喻文州玉白的耳垂，“不会做太过分的。”


	2. 新年快乐—叶喻

5\. 叶喻  
叶修回家时，喻文州正窝在沙发上，猫一样缩成小小的一团，呼吸绵长平稳，应该是等他等到睡着了。  
向来郎心如铁的老畜生难得生出了愧疚之情，他缓步走过去，轻手轻脚的将喻文州抱在怀里，让他靠在自己的肩头。  
和刚刚被他领养时不同，现在的喻文州已经出落成了一副清风朗月的好模样，任谁看都觉得是一个芝兰玉树的浊世佳公子。  
叶修抱着他，心里不由生出一点满足感来。  
这样的人是他的。  
无论是以亲人的身份，朋友的身份，恋人的身份，这个人都是属于他的。  
喻文州向来浅眠，纵然叶修特意放轻了动作还是被吵醒了，他先是警惕的浑身绷紧，待闻到熟悉的味道时才放松了身子，刚睡醒的声音软绵无力，像是轻飘飘的羽毛一样落在叶修心头，  
“唔，先生，欢迎回家。”  
叶修侧头吻吻他因为困倦而有些睁不开的眼睛，声音难得的温情柔软，  
“我回来了。”  
他将喻文州单薄的身子往怀里拢了拢，即使开了暖气，大冬天在沙发上睡了这么一觉也难保喻文州不会生病。  
“怎么在沙发上等我，不是说了会晚点回来吗？”  
“今天不一样。”喻文州揉了揉眼睛，精神了些，一双桃花眼就像是盛了星芒般灼灼生辉，眼尾却染上了被揉出的薄红，带着点勾人的魅色。  
叶修下腹一紧，忍不住低头含住他颜色浅淡却湿润娇嫩的唇，他并没有深入，不过是唇齿相依，耳鬓厮磨，却比以往他们之间的任何一次亲热都要缠绵。  
“怎么不一样？”  
叶修的声音很低，也很哑，带着沉郁的磁性，像是在地底深埋了许多年的陈酿似的，稍微泄露出一点气息就能让人头脑发晕。更遑论他还是贴着喻文州的耳边说的，湿热的吐气，喷洒在玉白的耳际，让本就缠绵的气氛平添一点情色气息，喻文州敏感的耳尖都抖了抖。  
他的声音也被这气氛影响的又软又黏，不复平时的清亮，  
“今天是新年呀，先生。”  
“我想第一个跟先生说，新年快乐。”  
叶修只觉得自己被人对着心脏狙了一枪，巨大的烟花在脑内盛开，震得他手脚都有些不稳，向来喜不形于色的大佬根本控制不了面部表情，就觉得自己的嘴角在疯狂他妈的上扬。  
“小混蛋。”  
他愤愤地骂了一句，凶狠的吻住那张要人命的嘴，强势地掠夺了喻文州的空气，先是似欲吞食一般吸吮着娇软红舌，又将舌深入喉咙重舔。  
这样的吻没有刚才缠绵叵测的温馨感，只剩下侵略和占有的欲望。喻文州被他吻的浑身都在颤，偏偏又被人抱在怀里无法躲避，只能生受着这野兽般凶戾的吻。  
待他们分开时，喻文州的唇舌都像是已经叶修舔吮的失去了知觉，酥麻的不像是自己的。他听见叶修低沉的笑声，和充斥着欲望的声音，  
“新年快乐，文州。”

 

叶修将喻文州的衣服一点点褪下到只剩下最后一件单薄的布料时，他忽的笑了起来。白色的平角内裤下隐隐透出一点皮革和金属特有的冷硬色泽。  
叶修的手很漂亮，手掌大而宽厚，五指纤长，骨节分明，青色血管脉络清晰，兼具着男性特有的力量感和美感。这样勾着内裤的边缘，慢条斯理的，一点点地往下拉时，便带着一点表演一样的美感来。  
喻文州难堪的偏过头，不轻不重地踹了他一脚，引得叶修发出低沉愉悦的笑声。  
他直接将那块单薄的布料扯了下来，露出下面由黑色皮革和金属扣构成的精巧物件。  
这是叶修亲手给喻文州带上的贞操带。  
黑色的皮革衬得那处本就不见天日的皮肤格外白皙，后臀处的带子有些紧，将白腻柔软的臀肉勒出肉乎乎的勒痕来。  
叶修一手握住喻文州被金属扣束缚着的，尚且软趴趴性器，在掌心温柔的揉搓着，另一只手顺着腿间滑下，隔着被喻文州的体温捂得温热的皮革，顶着与皮带连接的假阳具，在温顺的后穴小幅度的磨蹭着。  
喻文州被他弄得又舒服又难受，白皙修长的双腿不自觉地在床单上蹬踹，喉间溢出难耐的呜咽声，像只被人揪住耳朵的小兔子。他可怜巴巴的向着加害者望去，漂亮的桃花眼里，像是蓄着一池春水，潋滟的波光一圈一圈荡进叶修心里  
叶修的眸光软了下来。伸手给他解了指纹锁，把那东西也卸了下来。他身上果真留下了红色的勒痕，显出凌虐的美感来。  
“乖，”叶修吻吻他的膝弯，“哥疼你。”


End file.
